


Surprise Attack

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Koschei has his day brightened before he goes on winter break.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Kudos: 4





	Surprise Attack

Koschei briskly walked to his favorite tree by the lake. This spot always seemed to be the most serene. He felt as if the drums were almost absent here. Koschei leaned back against the tree and sighed. He could count the days with one hand until the winter break would begin and he'd be forced to see his parents again.  
  
Suddenly, there was a green and red leaf dangling in front of his face. "What the--?"  
  
Then out of the blue, a boy's face appeared. "Merry Christmas!" He chanted cheerfully and without warning or permission, the boy kissed him full on the mouth. All of the cells in his body seemed to be on fire. Koschei's instinct was to grab this boy and pull him closer and devour him. It was like he had been waiting for this all of his life.  
  
But all too soon, the boy pulled away, laughing. He disappeared for a moment, leaving Koschei slightly bewildered. But a second later, the boy jumped down from the tree and landed like a cat in front of him. Koschei noticed that the boy was waggling the strange leaf. "Mistletoe. " He said by way of explanation. "It's an Earth superstition that if two people are under it, they have to kiss."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Pardon?" The boy seemed confused.  
  
Koschei gulped, nervous for some reason. "I said, or what? What will happen if you don't abide by the superstition?"  
  
The boy scratched his head. "Gee, I dunno." He laughed happily and began to skip away.  
  
Koschei reached out to grab the boy's wrist, but was too late and only grabbed air. "What's your name?" He cried out.  
  
The boy turned back briefly, and smiled. "Theta! My name is Theta."


End file.
